Max
Overview Max is a recurring character in Season 10 of SGCBarbierian's ''Crafting Dead. '' Season 10 Where introduced to Max in "Mad Max" after Nick, Bobby and Sub check a local town to search for Red. They find Max on top of a roof talking to himself. Nick and Bobby tell him to put away his Cleaver put instead jumps off the roof and runs away. We meet Max again after the three get trapped in a house after being surrounded by Walkers. Max says theirs a secret tunnel they can take to escape the Walkers but Bobby doesn't trust him. But they decide to trust Max and take the tunnel to escape. in "Escaping Reality" Max leads them out of the tunnels and leaves the three alone. Nick, Bobby and Sub run after him and ask him about Red. He says he knows where he went and he'll tell them if he plays a game of Uno with them. Him and Sub eventually head back to town and welcome the three into his house. In "Losing Control" Max is seen in his underwear surrounded by a horde of Walkers. Nick and Bobby save him and tell him they need to find Red. Max takes them to a bunch of cut down Trees most likely from Red and Max mysteriously runs off. He Finally see him again in "Finding Clues" as he is seen interrogating on of Red's men that he caught. Nick and the others find him and take him to Max's Base. Max then hears a noise outside and finds Shelby who was sent by Major Gray to find Nick and Bobby after being gone for too long. Max takes Nick to where he kept the prisoner only to find out he escaped with Nick almost shooting Max for letting him escape. Max then has a plan to find Red by tracking the prisoner. Nick, Bobby, Shelby, Sub and Max all head out to find him. In "Red Wedding" Nick, Bobby, Shelby, Sub and Max head to an abandoned church where Red presumably is. Max then mysteriously runs off again and don't see him for a while. But we finally see him again he he saves Bobby and Sub from Cory by stabbing Cory in the side with his Cleaver. Season 11 Max briefly appears in "Breaking Out" where he and Sub watch Bobby dig a grave for Cory. After a short discussion they decide to help Bobby with the digging. Crafting dead origins Max is the main character through out the entire 5 episodes of season 1 crafting dead origins as the origins story follows him. in episode 2 of the crafting dead origins max gets a bite by johnny where he seems to be in pain but not a walker . After Max was bitten he gets a clever while he says "that's not johnny". he then kills zombified johnny. in episode 3 of the crafting dead origins Max and Marcus see a victim shot who was an old lady that was zombified and they take the tunnels to escape. in episode 4 of crafting dead origins Max starts getting a cough after blocking himself in a room. It means that he could be start turning into one of them and they get attacked by a raider. when the raider came he ask if that's a bite. he then tells Marcus to watch his friend closely and then disappears. in episode 5 of crafting dead origins max and Marcus find the hospital and see that there was a few people here. when they see a guy in a gas mask suit saying that there are no doctors here and he asks if one of them was bitten. Max shows the bite mark and knocks them out. they are then transferred to a lab where Ross did some test on that didn't make him turn into a walker but still goes insane because of the experiment. Killed Victims * Johnny (Zombified) * Sergeant Cory * Numerous counts of walkers Appearances Season 10 * "Mad Max" * "Escaping Reality" * "Losing Control" * "Finding Clues" * "Red Wedding" Season 11 * "Breaking Out" Crafting Dead Origins * "Max's Story" * "Infected" * "Escape" * "Butchered" * "Biohazard" Trivia * In The Crafting Dead Origins Roleplay, It revealed Max's Back Story. * It was revealed that the reason why Max was acting insane on Season 10, its because it was revealed he was bitten right when the Zaxon Virus started, but although he didn't turn he was given a unknown experiment by Ross. Category:Unknown Category:Recurring